Dissociation
by Chibizoo
Summary: A fic about insanity. Not funny insanity. Insane insanity - enough to make the characters not what they appear to be.


Author's notes:  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the originality of my Zoo-fics.  
  
The mission statement of all Zoo-fics: To confuse you. To expose you to a completely sadistic, warped   
reality and bring chaos into your miserable little lives! *BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*  
  
Eevee muse: Okay Zoo, what have you been drinking?  
  
Zoo: Not telling ^-^! But it's not "fruit juice".  
  
***************************************************  
  
Dissociation  
  
  
It was a beautiful day. That much credit was given to the event when it happened. But then again,   
how beautiful was beautiful?  
  
Yuugi sat in his desk, reading a classic novel written by some great American novelist, although   
deftly translated into Japanese. He had been assigned to finish the novel and write a summary on it, much   
to the younger boy's chagrin. And so, said person now read diligently, brows furrowed as he tried to piece   
together the meaning of the words.   
  
An hour and a half later found the boy at the end of the novel, reading the last words while   
wondering if he missed something. The boy re-read the last paragraph again, and came to the conclusion   
that he had finished the novel and had not understood it.   
  
The next half an hour included the boy musing over the possible meaning of the novel, haplessly   
confused and lost over an almost non-existent plot line. And then, it dawned on him.   
  
"Ah ha!"   
  
The author was ingenious. At least, that's what Yuugi thought. In fact, the novel had one of the   
best themes the boy had ever read. There was _no_ plot but simply a meaning, engraved into the words of   
the story! A meaning of death, and betrayal, plus some slight ideas that the only way to control one's life   
was to rid one of it.   
  
The boy was so absorbed in writing down his brainstorm that he didn't notice the forgotten amulet   
around his neck glowing until a figure stalked up right next to him. This new figure looked almost identical   
to Yuugi, with exceptions, such as height and demeanor.   
  
The taller figure glanced over Yuugi's shoulders, wondering what the boy was up too in his   
sudden frenzy of idea. Crimson eyes did a double take as they read the words, written with a red pen. Or…   
was the pen really red? It seemed to be red when written, though at the beginning, the ink had dried to a   
caked brown, slightly flaky.   
  
Yami glanced at his other self, sighing as he pulled out a capsule from the top drawer of Yuugi's   
desk, noting that the contests were still as full as last week.   
  
"Yuugi, next time, try taking your medication before you work." Yami told his Aibou.   
  
Yuugi momentarily looked up. "You're bothering me." He suddenly said, nibbling the tip of his   
pen. He wrote a few more sentences before realizing that he had run out of ink. Yuugi sighed. "Darn. Out   
of ink again."  
  
And so, the smaller boy took out a knife from the second drawer, deftly slicing his wrist in a   
customary reaction.   
  
Or, he would have done so, had it not been for his Yami, quickly seizing the knife from him.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yami hissed, restraining the suddenly suicidal boy.   
  
Yuugi shrugged, reaching for the knife with his hand. His wrist was full of scars, traveling like   
zig-zags down his skin.   
  
"Don't worry. I'm just getting some ink."  
  
Crimson eyes glared at Yuugi. "Take. Your. Medicine. Now."  
  
Yuugi glowered as he emptied several capsules from the said container. "Geez. Don't need to be   
so bossy." He sighed as he fetched a nearby glass of water, which happened to be conveniently placed by   
his desk from before. "Besides, I hate Prozac. It tastes gross. I think we should go and buy that new brand   
name – I heard that it comes in _strawberry_."  
  
Yami sighed, putting the knife into his jacket pocket before massaging his temples. "One… two…   
three…"   
  
************************************************  
  
Jounochi laughed as he watched the soap opera, wiping his eyes from the excess laughter. This   
show was just so _damn_ funny! Unfortunately for the boy, just when the best part was about to reveal   
itself, the show concluded for the day, promising to show the conclusion the next time.   
  
The blonde-haired boy grumbled, miserable as he grabbed his remote and flipped through each   
channel. How dare they discontinue his pleasure with such an inconvenience? Didn't TV these days care   
about the needs and wants of other people?  
  
Suddenly, Jounochi came to another channel, and his fingers paused over their continuous surfing.   
His eyes widened as he saw the power of the program, the absolute extremity and bold statement of this   
current show.   
  
Large eyes continued to stare at the static showing on channel 199. Jounochi grinned. Now this   
was a show he could get used it – it continued for as long as he wanted and look! No delay!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kaiba was taking a shower.   
  
Kaiba was taking a long shower.   
  
Kaiba was taking a longer shower, revealing his sexy, nubile body to anyone who happened to be   
in the bathroom at the same time.   
  
Which happened to be he, himself, and him.   
  
The new CEO of the gigantic Kaiba Corporations flexed his muscular, although rather thin arms,   
wondering how he was able to take down garangutans of over ten feet and twice his frame with such little   
muscle mass and power.   
  
A thought occurred in his mind.   
  
"If I take a shower too long, I'll dry up like a prune and loose my smooth skin texture."  
  
So, he hastily finished his shower within a matter of seconds and soaked in the hot tub for the rest   
of the day.   
  
*********************************************  
  
Anzu was tired of looking for a date. So far, all her attempts had failed, and failed miserably.   
  
"Okay." She reasoned to herself, trying to collect her thoughts as best as possible. "Yuugi's   
depressed, Yami's not really real, Jounochi's delusional, Kaiba's gay, and Honda's a paranoid." She paused   
for a moment. Was she missing something?  
  
Nah. Life was fine. Everything was as great as it should be. Really, it was quite demeaning to have   
society stuff all these labels onto her friends when she in reality knew that they were perfectly fine. What   
did society know anyway? They just wanted to make themselves look perfect, and without really caring   
about what those who suffered these "disorders" really wanted. Society was a stuck-up prig. She hated   
society. The greatest disorder itself was the face of this monstrosity called society.   
  
And realizing this, she broke into a harsh laughter, laughing until someone phoned and she was   
last seen being carried away, still screaming and laughing, wearing a strange suit that tied her flailing arms   
and hands together.   
  
'I'm still right', she thought, continuing to laugh for the sake of laughing, and not for the sake of a   
reason.  
  
***********************************************   
  
"I'd like a dozen long-stemmed red roses please."   
  
The store manager complied, wrapping the precious flowers in a lace-patterned white wrapping   
paper before handing it to the person whom had ordered.   
  
Said person graciously received them, taking out his wallet to pay a grandiose amount of twenty   
dollars.   
  
"So," The store manager asked, leaning over to the side of the counter, attempting a casual   
conversation. "Are those roses for a loved one?"  
  
The boy thought for moment, scratching his white-haired head in thought. "Actually, I don't really   
know." He finally confessed.   
  
The store manager raised an eyebrow at that comment. "But-" He spluttered, taken aback. "If you   
bought roses, especially red ones, it must mean that you love someone!"  
  
The boy gave a start, staring at his roses. "They're RED?" He finally exclaimed, voice in shock.   
He then recovered from his shock, bowing apologetically to the startled store manager. "I'm sorry about   
this, but can you change the flowers to white? I had meant to get white ones."  
  
"B-but you said red roses when you came here." The store manager protested, complying with a   
hasty switch, voice rather confused.   
  
Ryou bowed apologetically. "I'm really sorry." He repeated, voice polite. "Its him. He does that   
sometimes." Here, the boy pointed to his head, tapping it a few times. "He knows I'm colour-blind and   
can't resist giving me the wrong instructions."  
  
Needless to say, the roses were exchanged very quickly, the manager shooing away the boy with a   
nervous twitch developing on his left brow.   
  
Ryou left the store, blinking a few times. That store manager was sure rude. Having concluded   
that much, the white-haired boy ambled down the sidewalk, humming to himself. He felt kind off free,   
having left his Millennium Ring at home that morning, since his Yami had been tired from the… event…   
yesterday. But, boy, wouldn't his Yami be surprised when he came home with those yellow roses!  
  
*******************************************  
  
The next day, Pegasus got a massive headache from trying read the minds of his opponents and   
getting skewed results. He was recommended to a shrink.   
  
*****************************************  
  
"And that concludes my explanation of the theme of 'The Great Gatsby'." Yuugi concluded,   
having finished presenting his book report in front of the class.   
  
A loud silence greeted the boy, followed by the swirl and eddy of a classroom of confused faces.   
  
The teacher simply looked at Yuugi, stern-faced, before writing a slight comment down beside his   
name.   
  
"That was really good, Yuugi." She complimented as the boy handed in his report. "But next time,   
try reading the novel."  
  
Yuugi's heart fell. At first, he felt sad, but then angry. What did the teacher know anyway?  
  
"I swear." The short boy protested. "This fic is about the delusions of the American Dream, and   
how the fanciful actions of the rich class were all fake and shallow lives!"  
  
The teacher laughed derisively at Yuugi, glancing at the time with her Gucci watch. "You've been   
watching too much TV these days." She secretly wondered if she could make the deadline at three-thirty,   
when her favourite TV show started. She had forgotten to set the timed recording that day. "How about   
this. I'll give you another chance. This time, I'm assigning you another piece of literature, but you better   
write on the proper theme this time."  
  
About to protest, Yuugi suddenly came to a startling conclusion.  
  
"Okay." Yuugi replied, laughing mentally as he realized the exact strings to pull.   
  
****************************************************  
  
This time, Yuugi did not read the novel, and wrote about the theme, a theme about the   
compromise of society, and the rise of man from the times of the past. He spoke in his report about man's   
achievements, and the significance of contributing to society in order to gain self-reward.  
  
"And that concludes my report for the novel, by Milton." Yuugi stated, knowing very well that it   
wasn't the novel he had been re-assigned to at all.   
  
The teacher smiled, beaming with pleasure. "Wonderful! I knew you had it in you all along,   
Yuugi!" With a deft twist of her wrist, she wrote a large "A", accented heavily with her read pen. "Now,   
please take a seat, and we'll start today's lesson."  
  
And that's when the boy could take it no longer. He laughed sharply and derisively, staring at the   
teacher with not-too-sane eyes.  
  
"Don't you get it?!" Yuugi screamed. "I didn't even _read_ this novel! Hell, this isn't a novel at   
all! I was tricking you the whole time!"  
  
As the small boy was sent to the principal's office some time later, the teacher turned to the rest of   
the class, sighing a bit.   
  
"I had hoped that Yuugi reading this epic poem, the past form of a novel, in advance would   
help you with your next assignment." She stated, still shaking her head in wonder. "Anyway, it gives you   
an idea, so if you will, let us continue on page 20 of 'Paradise Lost'."  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
End! Till then, watch for the next Zoo-fic!  
  
In case you're wondering what possessed me… I have no clue!  
  
-_-;;; one thing for certain – I am going to get SO many flames for this fic! 


End file.
